


Lose Your Mind

by HeavynDragon



Series: Ora Series [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lord of the Rings, Original Female Character - Freeform, Tenth Walker, The Two Towers, original race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavynDragon/pseuds/HeavynDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to 'Last of a Race'. In book two, Ora's journey continues as Legolas must learn the hardships of loving a feral wolf; for that is the struggle Ora faces. After renouncing her mind, in order to keep from Sauron's grasp, things become harder. Even after she regains her sanity, it still hangs by a thread. But Legolas will not give up on his eternal love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pip gave the Wolf a pleading glance, silently begging for help.

But it wouldn't come, for the wolf was no longer Ora, and Ora no longer existed.

Pip's eyes then slid over to Merry, as the Uruk-Hai carrying him finally came into Pip's view.

Merry was unconscious, and looked like hell. One of his eyes looked swollen, and his face was covered in bruises.

"Merry. Merry!" Pippin whispers loudly to his friend, gaining no response.

Suddenly, an Uruk-hai puts up his hand and signals the others to stop. A group of Mordor Orcs appear from behind some rocks.

"You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats and the Dark Lord's pet now." Grishnákh, one of the orcs hisses out in his creepy voice.

Uglúk, the Uruk-Hai leader growls. "I don't take order from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them."

Pippin listens as they talk, but his attention is turned back to Merry, when the other Hobbit starts to moan.

"Merry! Merry! Wake up!" He urges his cousin before turning back to the Uruks. "My friend is sick. He needs water. Please!" Pip pleads innocently.

Uglúk looks around with a glint in his eyes. "Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" He starts laughing.

One Uruk produces a water skin and starts pouring a disguisting looking Orc Ale into Merry's mouth.

Merry begins choking on the foul looking and smelling liquid.

"Stop it!" Pip cries. He shoots Ora another pleading glance. "Help us, Ora!" But he knows she's not going to, he can tell there's a feralness about her that had never been there before.

"Can't take his draught!" Uglúk laughs again, watching Merry vomit.

Pippin stares at the Uruk. "Leave him alone!" He says bravely.

"Why? You want some?" Uglúk asks. Pip shuts his mouth, becoming silent. "Then keep your mouth shut!"

Uglúk turns away from the Hobbits, no longer paying them any attention.

"Merry?" Pip says hesitantly as the other Hobbit weakly opens his eyes.

"Hello, Pip." Merry answers softly.

"You're hurt?" Pip asks.

Merry shakes his head. "I'm fine. It was just an act." He lies, so Pip won't worry.

Pip's eyes widen in surprise. "An act?"

Merry attempts a grin. "See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me Pippin." Merry's eyes fall on Ora, who is snarling and growling, yet being forced to follow the Uruks. "Guess there's no reason to put our hopes in her."

Suddenly an Uruk-hai starts sniffing the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" Uglúk demands.

The other Uruk-Hai sniffs again. "Man flesh." He growls out in a deep, rumbling voice.

"They've picked up our trail!" Comes the reply.

Pippin smiles, allowing himself to hope for rescue. "Aragorn!" He whispers to himself.

"Let's move!" Comes the order. And the Uruk-hai start running again, being joined by the Mordor Orcs. Pippin struggles to reach his Elven brooch with his teeth. He then tears it off his cloak and drops it onto the ground. A foot stomps onto the brooch but it remains unbroken and visible on the grass.

 

As nightfall comes, ushering in the moon's rising, Ora becomes far more agitated. Her body thrashes wildly to be free of the chains and bonds keeping her from running away from the Orcs and Uruk-Hai.   
She throws her head back and lets out a ferocious howl, almost as if she is echoing back through the ages, to all other Wolves that ever were.

A shiver runs down the Halflings' spines as they listen to her primeval cry. As she ends her howl, she quickly snaps her jaw down on an Orc's hand, ripping it off in the process. The Orc lets out a piercing scream but is ignored by it's companions. The rest of the Uruks and Orcs quickly bind her jaw shut with ropes, ensuring her from snapping her jaw down on anything else.

After that task is through, the Mordor Orcs stare down Uglúk, the Uruk-Hai leader. "We're not going no further till we've had a breather!" One Orc demands.

Uglúk growls, but allows the demand to pass. "Get a fire going!" He commands the other foul beings in his presence, who quickly enough get to work on his command. "And bind the our master's pet!"

Several Uruk set about binding Ora's paws together, keeping her from moving or running away as Pippin crawls towards Merry.

"Merry! Merry!" Pip whispers urgently as soon as he's within Merry's hearing range.

Merry slowly opens his eyes to look at Pip, as he lays on the earth below, both their hands bound tightly. "I think... we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." He replies.

As he speaks to Pip, a group of Orcs begin cutting down trees for firewood, the trees groan in protest, loud and clear. Ora's body thrashes in response, her hackles raising.

Pippin looks towards the trees, a look of odd confusion on his face, mixed with fear as he hears the groaning of wood and nature. "What's making that noise?"

Merry follows Pip's gaze, looking towards the trees, the issuer of the noises. "It's the trees." He informs his cousin.

Pip's brows furrow as he looks at Merry, even more confused now than he was seconds prior. "What?"

"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive." Merry asks, calling up memories in Pip's mind of home.

Pip nodded. "Alive?"

Merry kept his gaze on the forest as he whispered. "Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move."

"I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!" Maúhur, one of the Uruk-Hai, growled out, breaking Pip and Merry's conversation.

Snaga, one of the Orcs nodded his head. "Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?" His gaze went to the Hobbits, laying helpless on the dirt because of their bound hands. "What about them? They're fresh!"

"They are not for eating!" Uglúk yelled, attempting to keep his hoard away from his master's prize.

Snaga's eyes looked towards Ora. "What about her? She won't be much use to our master anyway, too wild."

The Uruk-Hai leader growled. "She is also not on the menu!"

Merry and Pippin started exchanging terrified looks, neither wanting to be eaten.

Grishnákh, another Orc, licked his torn and bloody lips as he looked the Hobbits over. "What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh... They look tasty!"

Uglúk shoves Grishnákh into the other Orcs. "Get back, Scum! The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled."

"Alive?" Grishnákh takes several steps towards Merry and Pippin, only to be pushed backwards away. "Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war." Uglúk explains.

Pip's eyes widen, realisation hitting that the Uruk-Hai believed he and Merry had the One Ring. "They think we have the Ring!" He whispered obviously.

"Shh!" Merry shushed. "As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead."

Snaga starts walking towards the Hobbits, licking his mouth and hissing. Drool pools down his lips as he imagines the taste of their flesh. "Just a mouth full." He begins as Uglúk turns around to face him. "Just a bit off the flank..."

"No." Uglúk replies, jumping on Snaga and cutting his head off so forcefully, the body part flies towards the Hobbits and lands on them. They look horrified as they kick it away from them. "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!"   
The Orcs and Uruk-Hai sound out a cheer as they all descend on the body, tearing into it and eating it raw. Their attention no longer on Ora or the Hobbits for the moment.

"Pippin, lets go." Merry orders, seeing their chance at escape.

"What about Ora?" Pip whispers as they start crawling away, their hands still bound.

Before an answer can be given, a metal clad foot comes down on Merry's back, and Pip is forced to turn onto his back to look at the Orc, Grishnákh.

"Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!' The Orc says giddily, ready to tear his teeth into the two, young Hobbits.

Merry closes his eyes, fearing the worst as Pip's eyes widen. A spear suddenly goes through the Orc's back, as Riders of Rohan burst into the clearing, in an ambush.

In the commotion, Ora's bindings are somehow broken. The large Wolf stands and shakes out her fur before jumping on one of the riders, grabbing him in her jaw. She pulls him off his steed and onto the ground as he draws his sword. He isn't given time to defend himself as she snaps his neck.

Blood coats the fur on her jaw as she tears into any living creature in her way. Her paws leave large prints in the mud as she runs into the forest, the call of freedom taking over the wild beast she has become.


	2. Never Love a Feral Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomer shakes his head. "But the Wolf you speak of is no friend of ours. We would have killed it as well, for it took out several of my men before running off."

At the sound of horses approaching, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas quickly hide behind a set of boulders, as to not be seen in case the riders are enemies. As they ride past, Aragorn catches sight of their banners.

"Riders of Rohan!" He shouts as he comes out of hiding, Gimli and Legolas following suit. "What news from the Mark?"

At a signal from Éomer at the lead, the riders make a quick turn and head towards them, surrounding them in ever-tightening circles. As they stop, they point their long spears menacingly at them. "What business does an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Éomer tells them, his own spear trained on Aragorn.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli answers, knowing full well he is only angering the riders. He grins smugly at Éomer.

Éomer hands his staff to the rider nearest him, sliding off his horse in the process. Aragorn puts his hand on Gimli's shoulder, giving him a disappointed look. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Comes Éomer's insult.

Legolas, in a swift move only an Elf would be capable of, draws his bow and nocks an arrow, pointing it at Éomer. "You would die before your stroke fell." He replies menacingly.   
In the past several days, it became clear that Legolas' mood only became angrier as his worry for Ora's well being increased. He needed her by his side, he knew that now. If he got her back, he'd never allow her to part from him again.

The riders all point their spears closer at the travellers. After a tense moment, Aragorn pushes down Legolas' arm, not wanting a fight to break out. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn tries to calm the group, explaining who he and his companions were.

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe." Éomer takes off his helmet, giving Aragorn a saddened look. "Not even his own kin." With a gesture of his hand, the other riders remove their spears from pointing at the three travelers. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He speaks conspiratorially, looking around him as if Saruman might appear at any moment.

Aragorn's eyes take in the land as well, keeping a vigilant watch on their surroundings. "We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

Éomer grimaces. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." He fears perhaps Aragorn's sought out friends are perhaps dead, killed alongside the Uruks.

Gimli shakes his head, eyes widening. "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them? And a Wolf!" He asked, pleading that the answer be that they were seen, and alive.

At the mention of Ora, Legolas' grip on his bow tightens, fear swimming in his eyes at the thought she was perhaps dead.

"The Hobbits would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn describes. "And the Wolf was larger than any horse you here possess."

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer shakes his head. "But the Wolf you speak of is no friend of ours. We would have killed it as well, for it took out several of my men before running off."

Aragorn and Legolas shared a look, both knowing Ora would never act like that under normal circumstances, and fearing what had driven her to murder the human riders.

"Dead?" Gimli inquires of the Hobbits, his gaze on a smoking pile in the distance.

Éomer nods. "I am sorry." Legolas puts his hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief as Éomer whistles. "Hasufel! Arod" Two horses, a chestnut stallion and a light grey one, trotted forward at Éomer's call. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He gets back up on his own horse and puts his helmet back on. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He tells Aragorn before turning to the other riders. "We ride North!" He shouts.

The Rohan riders take off.

\----

After arriving at the site where the riders had killed the Uruks, Gimli sifts through a smoldering pile of carcasses, removing a piece of charred leather. "Its one of their wee belts."

Aragorn kicks a helmet in frustration, letting out a scream.

Legolas bows his head and prays softly in Elvish. "Hiro hyn hîdh... ab 'wanath." He whispers. Legolas bites his bottom lip and looks towards the forest, wondering what fate had befallen Ora, and if he would ever see his Wolfen love again. His heart ached at the thought that he would never see her again, nor get the chance to tell her of his feelings.

Aragorn looks around in the dirt, spotting a set of tracks. "A hobbit lay here, and the other." He gets down on his knees, putting his hands on the dirt where each Hobbit had been. He begins following the Hobbit's tracks, Gimli and Legolas following him.  
"Their hands were bound." He picks up a length of cut rope. "Their bonds were cut."

He rushes forwards. "They ran over here. They were followed." He looks around, reading the other tracks. "The tracks lead away from the battle." He breaks into a run, Gimli and Legolas following. Aragorn stops at the edge of the forest.

Gimli looks up at the trees. "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?"

Aragorn looks around the campsite again, quickly finding Ora's tracks. "She also seems to have went into Fangorn."

\----

Legolas and Gimli follow Aragorn as he treads through Fangorn, following the Hobbit's trail. "These are strange tracks..." He mumbles to himself, his eyes on the earth at his feet.

Gimli looks around, fright in his eyes. "The air is so close in here."

Legolas looks around at the trees, sensing the ancient power of the forest. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger." As he speaks, the trees groan, as if agreeing with Legolas' words.  
Gimli quickly raises his axe at the sound, practically jumping around like a frightened mouse. "The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas whispers in astonishment.

"Gimli!" Aragorn says softly, gesturing at the Dwarf. "Lower your axe."

Gimli slowly lowers his weapon, nodding.

Legolas looks over at the Dwarf. "They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Gimli shakes his head. "Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" He says, the thought of talking trees a foreign idea to him.

Legolas narrows his eyes, his Elven senses becoming aware of something the others do not feel. "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" He whispers.

Aragorn's hand slowly comes to rest on the hilt of his sword. "Man cenich?"

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas replies in the Western Tongue, his arrow already notched in his bow.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn tells them. Gimli slightly raises his axe, ready for the threat. "We must be quick."

With a yell, the three swing round to attack. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow are deflected. Aragorn drops his sword as it becomes red hot in his grasp. They shield their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits and a Wolf Walker." The Wizard, still encased in light, speaks.

Aragorn's hand is raised, shielding his eyes from the intense light. "Where are they!?"

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The Wizard responds.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demands.

The light fades away, revealing Gandalf, standing before them in robes of pure white. The three look astounded, remembering in their mind's eyes the fall he took to his own death.

"It cannot be." Aragorn whispers.

"Forgive me!" Legolas pleads as he and Gimli bow. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf responds, a small smile on his face.

Aragorn's confusion grows. "You fell?"

Gandalf nods. "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said in astonishment.

Gandalf furrows his brows as if remembering something. "Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White." Legolas smiles. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide. One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed. But first, a wrong must be righted." Gandalf walks a little deeper into the forest, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas follow.

They come upon Ora, bound by chains to a large tree, she growls ferociously at the group and Legolas knows something is wrong.

"Sauron has overpowered her." Gandalf motions to the collar she wears, Legolas could feel dark, evil from it. "I can remove the collar, but I can not bring back her mind." He looks to Aragorn. "Only those she is close to, may bring her back, for she became feral and dumb by her own accord." He lifts his staff and utters a spell, the leather collar burns, becoming no more than ash on the wind.

Gandalf gestures to Aragorn, who slowly approaches the wolf. "Wolf-Mother," He begins, pleadingly, not getting too close as she snaps her jaws and growls. "Please, hear me. You must return, you are needed! You have yet many oaths and promises made to me that you have not fulfilled. You promised you would watch over me until my dying days, please, return, fulfill that promise."

The Wolf slightly calmed at his voice, but no recognition was held in her eyes before she again started growling and snarling. She thrashed her body in every way, attempting freedom.

Legolas stepped forward, walking straight up to her and putting his hands on the sides of her muzzle, unafraid of her. His heart was aching and bleeding, seeing her like this. "Ora, you win, I need you. My heart is yours, my Wolf, and I cannot live without you."

Gandalf's eyes twinkled as he became aware of the Elf's love for the Wolf. "You should never love a feral thing." He mumbles, but is ignored as Legolas continues his pleas.

"I beg you, return." The Wolf growled, yet Legolas miraculously remained unbit, even as he pressed his forehead against her muzzle and closed his eyes. "Return to me, my heart."

He kept his eyes clenched shut and his friends watched as slowly Ora's body shifted back. Ora stood in front of Legolas, her hands on his cheeks just as his hands were on her's, their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. Her tail was tucked between her legs, and her ears pressed down. She was completely naked.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked into Legolas' deep blue ones as he opened his own, staring down at her. A smile split his face as he quickly drew her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

Once they parted, she grinned. "So, I win our contest." She smirked, although she was happy, and her eyes told a story of pure love as she looked at Legolas. "Perhaps one of you should get me some clothes?"

The group laughed, happy to see her return. Although, Ora's mind was not the same. It hung by loose threads, insanity creeping on the edges, brought on by Sauron's infiltration of her mind and her own destruction of it. The journey before her was long.

But she was determined to see Sauron's demise.


	3. Rowan and Alys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ora laughed and Alys giggled at Ora's wagging tail. "You need to know these things, if you wish to keep Alys safe and fed." She stood and handed Rowan the empty bowl. "I will return tomorrow morning, your lessons will begin then."

After a quick hunt, and a little Elven help to use some Wolf magic, Ora stood clad in a dress of deer fur. It covered her breasts and ended halfway down her thighs, leaving her arms and legs bare.

She stretches her hands above her head, arching her back, causing Legolas' eyes to be drawn to her body.

"War has come to Rohan," Gandalf began, capturing the group's attention, "We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Gimli looked at Gandalf, raising his bushy brows at the Wizard in surprise. "Edoras? That is no short distance!" He exclaimed.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn added.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

Ora looked at Gandalf, cocking her head to the side as her ears twitched. "What are we waiting for?" She asked with a grin.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested--" The trees began groaning as if in protest to Gimli's words. Gimli's eyes widened in fear. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." He quickly corrected himself.

They began to walk through the forest, to leave. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf spoke.

As they walked, Legolas kept looking to Ora, a happy grin on his face as he replayed their kiss in his mind. She caught his eye and quirked her lips into a smirk and swayed her hips seductively as she walked, her tail swishing back and forth as she did so. Legolas caught up to her side quickly and tugged on her tail.

Aragorn shook his head at the two, but turned to Gandalf. "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend."

Gandalf quirked a brow questioningly at Aragorn. "Hm?" Came the hummed out question of what Aragorn meant.

Aragorn smiled. "You still speak in riddles." He explained and the two of them shared a laugh.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong." Gandalf spoke up after another few moments.

Gimli looked horrified. "Strong?!" He asked, fear lacing in his voice. Ora looked over at him and then towards the trees which began groaning again. She barked at them, conveying her annoyance at their sensitivity. "Oh, that's good." Gimli told them, trying to abate their groans.

Gandalf shook his head. "So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Gimli sighed through his nose. "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." He whispered in Ora's direction and she laughed slightly.

The group finally emerged from Fangorn and looked out at the green grass and open space in front of them. Gandalf puckered his lips a tad and let out a loud whistle, causing Ora to push her ears against her head in annoyance. A white horse galloped towards them, answering the call of Gandalf's whistle. It came to a stop in front of the White Wizard and Legolas' eyes widened in absolute awe at the creature.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas' voice was a whisper as he stared at the white horse. Ora caught the scent of the equine creature as it turned to look at her for a moment; both of them acknowledging the other as important.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf replied before pulling himself onto the horse. Ora watched as two other horses trotted over to them and Legolas climbed atop one with Gimli riding behind him as Aragorn pulled himself onto the other.

"I suppose you shall ride with Aragorn?" Legolas asked, looking down upon the wolf he loved.

She opened her mouth to explain that she would rather trot along beside them in wolf form, but was cut off by Gandalf, who seemed to know what she wanted. "Best ride with Aragorn, no need to frighten anyone when we get there."

"Fine." She replied. She grabbed onto the saddle behind Aragorn and pulled herself up, wrapping one arm around her pup's waist. She gave the ground a wary look, as she had never ridden a horse in her entire life.

Aragorn looked over his shoulder at her and chuckled. "Are you afraid, Wolf-Mother?" He whispered as he spurred the horse into a trot, and then full gallop along with the other two horses.

She growled low in his ear. "I do not fear a horse!" She hissed. But she still gave the ground another wary glance as it rushed by and by quickly. She pressed her ears against her head to stop the wind from blowing at them uncomfortably, and tried to find a place to hold her tail where it was more comfortable.

By night they unsaddled the horses and made camp. As Aragorn and Gandalf sat and spoke together while Aragorn built a fire, Legolas walked towards Ora, who had sat herself a few feet away from the group.

He sat down next to her and took her hand in his slightly bigger one. "Why do you sit so far?" He questioned softly.

She looked at him with her red eyes, and once Aragorn got the fire going, Legolas could see the light reflected within her red orbs, giving them an almost ethereal glow. "The smoke from the fire masks other scents from me, I stay away in order to be able to keep tabs on the shifting scents around us." She explained softly before laying back in order to stare up at the stars above them.

That was partly true, yes. But also she kept her distance because she could still feel a tinge of darkness in her mind, left over from Sauron. Her tail rested between her legs and she put her arms under her head.   
She feared Sauron would retake her mind, and cause her to bring pain to those she loved.

She felt Legolas lay back, resting beside her. She looked over at him, taking in his form. He had one arm behind his head, the other resting on his stomach as he looked over at her. "Something bothers you, I can see it on your face." He muttered softly so only she could hear.

"I wish not to speak of it." She replied. He nodded slowly, not wanting to push her into any subjects that would upset her. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. An Elf's heart beat quicker than a Human's, but only by a few seconds.

Ora closed her eyes and listened to Legolas' body, she could hear the beating of his heart, the rushing of his blood through his veins, his lungs as he inhaled and exhaled. Slowly his breathing deepened and she knew he had fallen asleep. Casting her eyes towards the others, she saw that only Aragorn now remained awake, as he was on watch.

Ora slowly moved to sit up but Legolas' arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down. She wagged her tail slowly and smiled up at the Elf she had fallen in love with. She cast Aragorn a smile and settled back down, forgoing the idea to speak to her pup.

The next day found them once again on horseback, heading swiftly towards Rohan.

\---

As they go over a large hill, they pull the horses to a stop at the peak of the hill and look towards Edoras. Ora was able to see farther than any of them, to the point where if she squinted, and focused, she could almost make out the shapes of the people within the city. But it tired her eyes to focus so hard on such tiny spots in the distance.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf warned as he looked to each of them.

\---

As they ride through the gates into the city, Ora's eyes are drawn to a torn flag, carried on the breeze, until it tumbles to the ground in front of Aragorn. She looks up and towards where it had come, and sees a blonde Human female watching them all in turn. As they ride forward, their horses no longer in full gallop, the woman comes closer and closer in view. Ora catches the salty scent of dried tears on the wind, and knows the woman watching had recently been crying.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said, breaking Ora's attention. She looked over at the dwarf and nodded in agreement as she noted the unhappy villagers.

They dismount their horses and walk up the stairs, the woman now gone. As they reach the top, guards come out of the great hall, halting them from proceeding in further.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame by order of Grima Wormtongue." One guard spoke. He looked over at Ora and frowned. "And the wolf is not allowed within the hall."

Ora narrowed her eyes and growled as she stepped towards him, ready to change his mind by force. Gandalf stayed her hand and shook his head. "Go on, Ora." He dismissed her to go back to the horses.

She looked at Háma, the guard who had spoken. "If harm comes to them, Human, I shall not hesitate to devour your king." She warned before jumping down the stairs, leaving her friends to do what they came here for.

She strode through the middle of the town, and allowed her gaze to wander until a young male came to stand in front of her. Height wise, he came up to about her chest, his eyes were a light brown and his hair was dirty blonde. He wore peasants clothing and smelt liked he needed a bath. She raised her brows at him.

"You're that wolf right?" He asked with hesitation. He put one hand on his hip and she knew he was there for a purpose.

"You already know the answer to this, if not, you would not stand before me." She replied as she scrutinized him. "What do you want?"

His cheeks turned a little red and he furrowed his eyebrows as he got closer to her. "My mother told stories of your kind! She said you had healing powers!" He exclaimed, tears pricking his eyes.

"What do you need?" She asked, not telling him that her magic had been mostly revoked a very long time ago.

He looked almost relieved. "Please, my baby sister is sick. I've been told she won't live the night..." He grabbed her hand and tugged her along behind him towards the edge of town. She followed him into a small, ramshackle hut that was falling apart.

She could tell he obviously lived alone with the child, and refrained from asking where his parents were, as they were probably dead. A small child lay on a bed roll in the middle of the floor, and Ora could smell disease immediately. The child was only a few years in age and coughed violently, blood splattering her chin as she did.

The boy quickly dropped to his knees at her side, grabbing a cloth and dipping it into a bowl of water before wiping the blood off her face. He looked up at Ora. "Please, help her?" He asked quietly, pleadingly.

Ora knelt down at the child's side and placed the back of her hand to the girl's forehead, feeling the burning up skin. "I will help if I can, but she fades quickly." She replied. Ora's looked sadly at the boy, and felt desire to help in any way she could, as he was alone in the world, save for his sister. Ora silently prayed for complete access to her wolf magic, even if it only lasted long enough to help the little girl.

She covered the child's eyes with her palm and closed her own. She reached deep withing herself, forcing the magic forward. The young boy watched with wide eyes as blood slowly began to leak from Ora's nose and mouth in her extreme effort to help. She growled low in her throat, pushing her mind against the magical barriers.

Without a pack, and exiled from her dead kin, magic was impossible for a wolf. But as she strained and fought to help, she realized she was wrong. She did have a pack; Aragorn was her pup, albeit an adopted one, and the friends she had made within the Fellowship were her pack as well. She thought of each of them as family.

Ora felt her mind open, and for a brief moment, she felt connected to all of them, her pack. And then she felt the life energies of all things around her. It was brief and barely lasted a second, but in that second, she was able to draw energy from the nature around her. A soft green light surrounded her palm and suddenly Ora passed out, falling backwards away from the child.

\---

Ora awoke to the sound of children's laughter and pried her eyes open. She was still in the hut, a pillow under her head. She groaned and sat up and the second she did, the little girl threw herself into Ora's arms.

"Puppy! Thanks!" The little girl giggled and Ora grinned in triumphant. For a brief moment, she had been able to access enough power to heal her.

She petted the little girl's hair. "You are welcome."

The young man came into view as he offered her a bowl of steaming soup. She accepted it gratefully. "Thank you, miss." He told her as the little girl threw herself into his arms. "Are you okay though? You started bleeding a lot..."

She nodded and ate a spoonful of soup. "I'll be okay... I am Ora, by the way. What are your names?" She took another bite of soup and looked expectantly at him.

"I'm Rowan son of Fendrel, this is my sister, Alys." He answered Ora. Ora nodded and watched as he dished himself and Alys out some soup for dinner, and she noted it didn't look like they had much food supply.

"Rowan, how much food have you?" She asked, suddenly feeling a bit guilty to have accepted the soup.

He looked away from her eyes before answering. "We manage." Came his reply.

She finished her soup before speaking again. "Do you know how to hunt?"

He looked at her in shame. "My father and mother died years ago, and none of the males in the village have the time to even teach me to wield a weapon. I try to manage a small garden..."

"But a garden will not get you through the winter." She finished him and he nodded. "Then I shall teach you to hunt."

His eyes widened. "I could not ask you to do that, when you've already done so much for us." Rowan shook his head.

Ora laughed and Alys giggled at Ora's wagging tail. "You need to know these things, if you wish to keep Alys safe and fed." She stood and handed Rowan the empty bowl. "I will return tomorrow morning, your lessons will begin then."

She turned to leave and Rowan stood up. "But I have no bow! Or sword!" He protested.

She grinned. "I will bring you a weapon."

And with that, she left the hut and walked towards Legolas' scent, as she could hear him calling her name on the wind.


	4. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ora, my love, there is no one here. We are alone." He spoke softly and took her hands in his.

Ora entered the great Hall of Meduseled and strode to Legolas' side. Théoden's eyes widened when he took in the Wolf Walker in front of him now, he looked deep into her eyes the colour of blood and visibly shuddered with disgust.

"You've brought Evil's pet into my kingdom!" Théoden spit on the ground at his feet as if the very thought of her presence was distasteful and disgusting to him.

Ora's ears flattened at his tone and her tail stood rigid. Although she had dealt with such bias hatred before, her mind was still in shambles from her time as a beast with no thought. A deep growl echoed in her throat and she stepped forward, only to be met with the guards also stepping quickly towards her, cutting her off from Théoden. "You dare speak to me in such a tone, mortal king?" She narrowed her eyes, not paying attention to the guards aiming swords at her.

She popped her fingers by flicking them hard, cracking them at the joints audibly. Legolas quickly laid his hand on her shoulder and subtly shook his head at her, silently telling her to let it go. A flash of fear went through his cerulean orbs when she growled at his touch, but when she smelt his fear, she sighed heavily and dropped her tail, showing she was apologetic towards Legolas.

"Ora is a useful part of this fellowship, Théoden. She has proven herself on the side of good." Aragorn spoke, flashing Ora a small smile.

Théoden only narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I have heard the tales of her kin, why should I believe any good will come from allowing her to stay?"

"It was Ora who raised me, taught me most of what I know. I trust her." Aragorn added.

In the end, Ora was allowed to stay, but she could tell Théoden did not trust her, as he ordered his men to watch her closely. Soon his attention was turned away from her, when he began to inquire on his son, who had, unfortunately, passed away.

The next morning saw them all with heads bowed, as Théodred's body is brought to the graves of past kings, carried on the shoulders of Rohirrim. The townspeople walk slowly behind in procession, and Rowan and Alys both take up space at Ora's side. As Théodred's body is passed into the tomb, Éowyn begins to sing in old Rohirric.

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended

giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende   
on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære   
his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.

Bealo..." Her voice is rich and strong and as she sings, the children press closer to Ora's side.

Théoden looks to Ora a deep sadness in his eyes. "They say when a Wolf sings for the dead, all the world cries."

Ora's gaze stayed on the grass under her bare feet. "That is but a myth." She whispered, but even so, she opened her mouth to sing. She wanted Theoden to understand that she was on their side, not Sauron or Melkor's. "I am a poor wayfaring stranger  
Traveling through this world of woe  
But there's no sickness, toil or danger  
In that bright land to which I go.  
I know dark clouds  
Will gather 'round me   
I know my way  
Will be rough and steep  
But beautiful fields lie just before me  
Where God's redeemed  
Their vigils keep"

With her song ended, she turned on her heels and left, not one for funerals. The children, Rowan and Alys, followed after her.

Once back at their hut and a proper moment of silence for the dead had passed, Ora pulled out a small, dagger she had made during the night. It was made of bones from something she had killed outside of the city, during the night. She handed it to Rowan who marveled at the blade in his hands.

"I will teach you tonight, how to use the blade. As well as hunt and track your prey." She explained after sitting down on the floor of the hut. Alys crawled into her lap, laying on her stomach so she could reach around and grab the tip of Ora's tail. Rowan nodded his head and grinned.

He swung the blade in the air, as if stabbing an invisible enemy. "Thank you, Mother Wolf!" He told her excitedly and she smiled at him.

"Ora!" Legolas' voice came from the doorway and she looked over, startled that she hadn't smelt or heard his approach. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly, now coming to kneel in front of her.

She twitched her tail out of Alys' hands and the child giggled. "I am going to teach Rowan how to hunt. They will not survive the winter if they do not know how to take care of themselves." She replied.

Legolas frowned. "Who is Rowan?"

She pointed to the young man who was now staring in confusion at Ora. "That is Rowan." She pointed at Alys who was still in her lap. "And the female pup is Alys."

Legolas looked around the room slowly, worry setting into his features. "Ora, my love, there is no one here. We are alone." He spoke softly and took her hands in his.

"Mother Wolf, who are you speaking to? Why do you speak to the air as if there was someone there?" Rowan asked only seconds later.

Ora sat still, slowly pressing her ears down. Her vision now flickered, and where the ramshackle hut around her once was, slowly became naught but grass and a few boards, charred from fire. And then the scene was normal again. She let out a whimper as Rowan and Alys, and then Legolas each flickered in and out of sight and sound.

She quickly covered her furry ears with her hands and then closed her eyes tightly. Legolas quickly wrapped his arms around her, hushing the canine cries that came from her, and Rowan and Alys tugged on her fur clothing to get her attention.

When she opened her eyes again she was alone. She slowly stood up, taking in the burning plain around her. Ash and smoke burning her throat and eyes as fire roared around her. She spun around, trying to find an exit.

Her heart hammered with fear as a dark, shadow covered male walked through the fire towards her. "Ora." His voice was rich and sultry as he spoke her name. And she knew he was Melkor.

She did not want him to come any closer, she did not want to look into those golden eyes. She shifted into her wolf form and jumped through the fire. It burned her fur and charred the skin underneath. Another wall of flame surrounded her and Melkor once more began to approach. Her hackles raised and her ears flattened as she growled menacingly.

"Ora." He spoke her name again.

"ORA!" His voice changed to sound like Legolas' and the scene around her changed and reality set in again. She became aware that she was in wolf form, one large paw pressed against Legolas' chest, holding him down as he lay beneath her. She backed up and shifted back into the more humanoid form.

She pressed her arms over her head and whimpered. "Legolas...Help me." She cried before her eyes rolled up and she blacked out.


	5. Within Her Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could stay here and mend what was broken and breaking, but she needed to be awake and in reality, fighting alongside her friends.

Her eyes snapped open and Ora sat up slowly. She was in a large and marvellously structured castle. The walls were covered in paintings and tapestries depicting history's finest hours.

She stood up slowly and moved around in a circle, trying to figure out where she was, or where to go. Her surroundings seemed almost familiar to her, and she knew that she should be able to figure out where she was. But the memory of the place was like a word on the tip of one's tongue; right there within reach and almost spoken, but still not quite.

She focused her senses on her surroundings. But it was too quiet, and the scents around her gave no clues.

Her focus was broken by the sound of a child's laugh, echoing through the halls all of a sudden. She turned towards the origin of the noise just as the sound of little footfalls reached her ears.

She stared down the hall and cocked her head just as a human pup darted from an open door, all the way at the end of the long hall, and ran several feet towards her before ducking into another open door.

The child was no more than six or seven, with shoulder length brown hair. And his eyes were the blue of a cloudless day.

Ora smiled. "Come out, come out, little pup." She called out to Aragorn, only to be met by giggles.

She rushed down the hall with a laugh, and straight into the room she'd seen him run into.

She expected to find her pup hiding behind the drapes, or perhaps in a wardrobe, but instead all thoughts of her pup fled her mind as she entered the room.

The room didn't look like it belonged to the castle. In fact, it seemed so out of place that one would believe themselves in an entirely different area.

The room was dark and cold, even though a fire blazed in the middle of the room.

A male stood rigid before the fire. His skin was tan and he had brown wolf ears and tail, he was a Wolf Walker.

She rubbed her eyes as he turned towards her, his red eyes on her's. "So you would defy me? Turn your back upon your brothers and sisters?" His voice was deep and angry.

Ora looked anywhere but into his eyes. "Alpha, you know my concerns. Following Sauron is full hearty! I will not be apart of it!" She replied, just as she had done once before.

He let out a growl. "Then so be it! Ora of the GrimmrPaw clan, you are exiled from our people. You are stripped of your titles and magics and you are dead to us." He strode forward and dug a claw into the back of her neck, a mark that would always remain to prove her an exile. "You are to leave the camp at once. If I ever see you again, your life is forfeit."

Ora wasted no time in turning on her heels and running. Running from all she had ever known.

As soon as she was out of the room, she back in that corridor again, within the castle.

Ora dropped to her knees and grabbed her head. "What's going on?!" She cried out. Her voice bounced and echoed off the walls, but no reply came to her.

She stayed on the floor, unmoving for several minutes, until the sound of footsteps made her look up.

Her breath caught in her throat as she laid eyes upon the newcomer.

Before Ora, stood a vision of herself. However, this other Ora was naked and coated in blood, around her neck was a collar like the one the orcs and Uruk-Hai had forced onto her.

The other Ora cocked her head to the side as the original slowly stood up to her face her. The Copy lifted one blood covered hand to her lips and licked the fingers clean of blood.

"The elf tasted the sweetest." The Copy spoke. "All that love and trust made him the sweetest kill. However, I enjoyed killing Aragorn almost as much."

Ora's blood ran cold and she clenched her fists. "No. I would never hurt them." She answered the Copy, who only raised a brow before letting out a dark laugh.

Ora growled and lunged for the Copy, only to have it shatter like glass, before her.

A dark and melodious voice whispered into her ears, from the shadows and darkness; "You'll see the death of them all. This is my promise to you."

Ora whipped around, searching for the source of the voice. She walked cautiously down the corridor, looking for someone to get her hands on. She wanted out of that place, wherever it was.

She walked slowly into another room, and just as it had before, the room was unlike what she had expected.

She stood within a different kingdom, the Elven kingdom within Mirkwood, this time. It had been a very long time since she last stepped foot in this place. Hundreds of years had gone by since she had visited Thranduil's domain.

She wasn't sure where exactly within the kingdom she was, but behind her was the sound of many running pairs of feet. She turned, her brows knitted in confusion as two small pups threw themselves against her. Both were panting heavily, but when they looked up Ora saw the red eyes of her people, yet the pointed ears of the elves. They both had fair, blonde hair, and little wolf tails with flecks of black fur.

"Ada is chasing us!" The little girl told Ora as she tugged on Ora's clothing. The little boy nodded with a huge grin.

Finally Legolas bounded into view, laughing. "I'll get you both!" He told them and they both squealed and growled playfully as they darted behind Ora.

"Naneth!" The little girl squealed as Legolas scooped her up. "Help!" She laughed and reached out for Ora, who instinctively moved to grab the child.

Ora smiled, but it didn't last as the children's laughter quickly turned into screams as darkness wormed it's way around them all. Ora found herself cut off from the pups and Legolas, as she was thrown from the room and back into the hall.

"You can not hide. That future isn't yours to have." The dark voice whispered once again. "You are mine, and that is not what you will be allowed!"

Ora took a deep breath. "Get out of here! This is my mind! I am not Sauron's nor am I Melkor's! I belong to none but myself!" Ora shouted at the growing darkness that threatened to take over the palace.

"These are my memories! My fear! My dreams! You will not use them against me! I refuse you!" She turns around and around as her voice picks up sound.

"I will see you fall to ruin! You will not own me!" She shouts with finality.

Just before the darkness recedes, it whispers one last thing; "We shall see."

• • •

Legolas sat at Ora's side. He'd carried her back to Aragorn's room and they had tried to awaken her, in the end, it was decided to let her rest the night and see what the morning would bring.

Legolas did not once leave her side. And he smoothed her hair as she growled, and at times even thrashed about.

"Come back, Ora." He whispered once during the night, when the moon was at its highest peak in the sky.

• • •

Ora traversed the halls and corridors of the palace that was her own mind, and was frightened by the disrepair it was in. There were places crumbled to ruin; and others so dark she didn't dare wander in, for fear she'd never see to get back again. Ora knew this had come to be, because of what transpired with the collar she had been forced to wear.

She could tell her own mind was broken and dark, but outside of her mind, this made her emotions and actions hard to control.

She heaved a great sigh and turned from one corridor that was completely devastated by ruin. She couldn't recall what should be down there.

She knew that with dispelling what darkness she could, from her mind, that it was now time to find out how to leave. She could stay here and mend what was broken and breaking, but she needed to be awake and in reality, fighting alongside her friends.

Ora knew this meant she was risking so much, she knew that not trying to fix her own mind may lead her into insanity, or perhaps into losing her ability to even shift between forms, but she also knew she was needed.

She hoped this was not a decision to regret.

• • •

Ora's eyes snapped open. She took in the sight of her surroundings, and smiled softly at Legolas, asleep on the floor at her bedside,

She looked over to the door and saw Aragorn looking her over. He looked tired and weary, and as if he only wished for the end of this war. But he gave her a hopeful smile as they locked stares.

"There is much to do. I mustn't sleep through it all." She voiced as Legolas jumped awake, questions of her well being readied on his tongue.


	6. King's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been with Legolas. He's been keeping me from eating Théoden..."

After promising Legolas that she was fine, Ora was finally able to get a little alone time, which she used to bathe the dirt and blood from her skin and hair. Once through with that, she dressed in a cream coloured dress with a dark green bodice. She preferred to not wear it, but the young Rohirrian maidens had swiped her furs and left the dress instead.

With a sigh, she left her room and followed the scents of her friends until she came into the great hall they were all gathered in. Ora's eyes were drawn to the children at the wooden table. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered Rowan and Alys, and silently hoped these children were also not hallucinations. Her fears were brushed off when Éowyn draped a blanket over the little girl's shoulders.  
Ora quickly moved to Legolas' side and ignored the looks of distrust Théoden gave her.

Ora looked to Gandalf, who sat at Théoden's side. He outstretched his hand and gestured to the children. "This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." As he spoke, he placed his hand on the arm of Theoden's throne, to which Théoden gave it an agitated look. "You must fight." Gandalf spoke to Théoden, who's gaze finally left Ora.

Ora's eyes slid over to the children and she was forced to wonder what all she had missed while she was unconscious. Her attention was drawn back to Aragorn as he began to speak, he held his pipe in his hand and looked to the king. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you, his men will return and fight for their King!"

Théoden rose quickly from his throne, marching over to where Aragorn sat. He smelt of anger, and Ora gave out a warning growl. He shot Ora a glare but continued on to speak; "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." He stopped heading towards Aragorn as Ora's growls became louder and harder to ignore. Legolas laid a hand on her shoulder to quiet her as Théoden moved to walk towards the children. "Éomer cannot help us." Théoden began to pace, and as he did so, Gandalf stood to walk towards him. "I know what it is you want from me, but I will not bring further death upon my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn took a smoke off his pipe and looked to the king. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

At his words, Éowyn and Théoden both turned to look at him. Ora could tell that the king was stubborn in his ways, and that Aragorn's words had been taken as a challenge of leadership and dominance. Théoden moved towards Aragorn, his voice becoming haughty. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." He spit out. Legolas had to grasp Ora's shoulder to keep her from leaping on Théoden at the tone of his words.

"You would throw away the council of those who wish to help you?" She barked out, drawing Théoden's gaze from Aragorn. He gave her a look of disgust, yet she continued on. "It is mortals like you, who get thousands killed heedlessly!"

Théoden sneered at the wolf walker. "Bite your tongue! I allow you into my hall, and you dare speak to me in such a tone? You are one of Sauron's pets, and a woman at that!" He shook his finger in her direction, and she would have bitten it off, were it not for Legolas holding her back.

"Shh, do not do what you will later regret." Legolas whispered in her ear.

The tension was broken by Gimli, who had been eating and drinking up until now, put down his mug and belched rather loudly.

Gandalf took a few steps towards Théoden. "Then what is the king's decision?"

-~-

Ora walked in step with Legolas, as the Fellowship followed an angered Gandalf through the streets. She too was angry, and ignored Hama's announcement to the people to ready themselves for a trip to Helm's Deep.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf shouts in disbelief as they all follow.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!" Gimli agrees. "Who will defend them if not their king?"

Ora nods. "I should go back their and rip his head from his shoulders. He is a fool!" Her voice was filled with a dark rage as she ranted. "There once was a time when humans fought for their homes and rights to live! When they had honor!" She clenched her fists at her sides as the followed Gandalf into the stables.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn defends. Ora sighed, knowing her pup was right, and that Aragorn probably had an understanding of what was going on. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine, Théoden is waling into a trap." Gandalf countered. Aragorn opened the door to Shadowfax's stall and Gandalf walked in. "He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." He tells the group. Aragorn's expression changes to one of worry and fear for the people. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him." Gandalf may have been talking to the group, but his gaze was fixed on Aragorn. "I fear for the survival of Rohan."   
Gandalf's voice softened. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn." This time his words were for Ora's pup, and she cast her gaze away, yet continued to listen. "The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

Aragorn nods once in understanding of what Gandalf is telling him. Ora looks back up and unclenches her fists as she looks around at the horses in the stables. There was a battle coming, she could feel it. Her heart picked up speed at the very thought of it. She had been in battles before, she did not fear them. What she did fear, however, was the safety of those she loved. Ora shot each of the Fellowship worried glances, and silently promised herself that she would do whatever it takes to keep them safe in what is to come.

"They will hold." Aragorn tells Gandalf assuredly.

Gandalf raises his brows at Aragorn's words, but otherwise says no more on the matter as he turns to Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me." He said softly, stroking Shadowfax's mane in the process. He turned his gaze upwards and back to Aragorn. "Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." He climbed onto the horse. "Good luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded once more. "Go." And with a heaved sigh, Gandalf ushered his horse into a full gallop and left the stables, causing Gimli and Legolas to hop out of the way.

Ora ran a hand through her long hair and left the stables herself. Legolas gave her a look of confusion to which she replied; "I need to find something more suitable for this journey then skirts." He gave her a humored smile and kissed her lips.

"Return to me quickly." He told her and she gave him a wink.

"Wolf speed, my love, never doubt it." And with those words, she ran off.

-~-

It didn't take her long to find some furs. The young man who owned them gave them to her freely, as he couldn't afford to take them with him, and didn't wish to see them go to waste. Ora took the several pelts, all from small animals, and quickly fashioned them into a short skirt and a covering for her breasts.

"Now I can move more freely." She said softly to herself before rushing off to meet up with Legolas.

Still, she couldn't help but think the king's decision was a stupid one, and she worried that many of those she ran past now, would lose their lives.

"Miss?" A young man, about twenty human years of age, stood in Ora's way as she ran, top speed, and called to her.

He closed his eyes tightly as she skidded to a stop right in front of him, scaring him that she was about to plow him over. "May I help you?" She asked, more intent on returning to Legolas than talking to the people of Rohan.

He held up a sword to her, attached to a leather sheath and belt. "I was instructed to give this to you." He explained, and continued to hold it out. When she made no move to take it, he slightly lowered it. "The King says you are to be armed and watched, he doesn't wish you in the way of us."

Ora's brows raise and she crosses her arms over her chest. The young man's face reddens as he suddenly seems to realise how scantily clothed she is. Poor boy had probably never seen so much skin on a woman in his life. "I will do no such thing. You tell your king, that Ora GrimmrPaw is not his to command." With those words, she left the stuttering boy and returned to her search for Legolas.

As she stomped off, she felt as if her blood was boiling in her anger over Théoden's hatred and mistrust for her. She had not given him a single reason to feel this way towards her, and she decided that if his life were to ever be on the line, she would not stop to help him.  
-~-

Ora walked at Legolas' side as they, and those of Rohan, moved towards Helm's Deep. Legolas was keeping his eyes to the horizon, ever scouting for oncoming enemies, and Ora was helping.

"Something bothers you." He stated, his eyes not on her, but their surroundings.

"It is Théoden. His hatred and mistrust for me will arise problems, I know it." Ora answered. It took all she could to keep her voice level and to not move to shoot the idiot in question a glare. For an idiot he was, to move his people into a trap instead of leading them to fight for their lives and homes and children. "He shouldn't flee. If I were in charge-" But she trailed off, stopping her sentence with a shake of her head.

"If you were in charge, you'd have them charging into Mordor as we speak." Legolas finished for her, his voice held a tone of joking to it.

-~-

Later, Théoden had decided to rest for a short while in the night, and Ora had finally left Legolas' side to find her pup. She sat next to him on a rock and he gave her a smile.

"I feel as if I haven't seen you all day." He told her as she stretched out her legs and popped various bones in her body.

"I've been with Legolas. He's been keeping me from eating Théoden..." She trailed off, and Aragorn wasn't sure if that was meant as a joke or not. "I want to hunt, but it is obvious to me that all wildlife has probably scurried far from this large party, in fear. I do not wish to travel so far from the group, I fear for these people."

Aragorn gave a nod and the conversation is halted as Éowyn approaches them with a pot in her hands. Ora scrunches her nose up as she smells the contents of the pot as Éowyn stops in front of them.

"Would you like a bowl, Lady Ora?" It was obvious to Ora that Éowyn feared her, but the mortal woman was kind anyhow, and tried to be pleasant to Ora.

Ora gave the human female a smile and shook her head. "No, best save it for those of you who are human, and need the nourishment. I shall be fine." In truth, Ora was hungry, as it had been a few days since her last meal, for she hadn't eaten before they left, but the scent from the pot was too awful. Even for a wolf.

Éowyn then turns to Aragorn, who had since pulled his sword out and was cleaning it. "I've made some stew." She tells him, and he looks up at her hopeful expression. "It isn't much, but its hot." She sets the pot down and scoops him out a bowl and holds it out to him.

Aragorn takes it with a thankful look on his face. "Thank you." He tells her honestly, and she stares at him, waiting for him to try her cooking. Ora watched Aragorn with an amused smile on her face as he took a bite and then quickly swallowed it. Ora could tell he was trying hard not to grimace at the taste. "Its good." He lies.

Her eyes light up at his words and she picks the pot back up. "Really?" She asks and he nods before making a show of taking a larger bite, as to not hurt her feelings. Éowyn turns to leave, and Aragorn immediately starts to dump the rest of the stew out.

However, Éowyn turns back around and Aragorn has to quickly pick the bowl up and pretend to savor the food. "He really does enjoy it, Éowyn. Perhaps you should refill his bowl." Ora said with a smile, and Aragorn shot her a dirty look as Éowyn did just that.

"My uncle told me a strange thing." She starts as Aragorn takes another bite and Ora pulls one leg up to her chest. "He said you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must have been mistaken."

Aragorn smiled and nodded. "King Theoden has a good memory, he was but a small child at the time." Ora somewhat remembered this war, even though she had not taken part in it.

Éowyn's eyes widened. "That must make you at least sixty!" She said in disbelief and Aragorn shook his head. "Seventy?" She ventured, sounding even more surprised now as he once again shook his head. "But you can not be eighty?"

"Eighty seven." Ora jumped in, enjoying Éowyn's shock.

Éowyn turned to look at Ora. "Surely, Lady Ora, you are not so old as well!"

Aragorn and Ora shared a laugh. "I'm older than you think, I was here before even the great race of elves." Ora replied and Éowyn's eyes almost bugged out of her head to even imagine living to such an age.

Éowyn's gaze turned to normal as she looked to Aragorn with understanding. "You are one of the Dunedain." She spoke with assuredness. "A descendent of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said your race passed into legend."

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." He answered.

"I'm sorry." Éowyn said after a moment of taking it in. "Please eat." She gestured with one hand to his stew and turned once more to leave.

"My Lady, before you go, I think my Wolf-Mother should have a bowl of your divine stew, after all, I can't be the only one to eat it." Ora quickly shot Aragorn a look at his words, but knew it was revenge for her telling Éowyn to refill his bowl.

Éowyn's smile widened as she quickly handed Ora a bowl and then waited for the wolf walker to take a bite. Ora stared at the contents of the bowl and forced herself to eat a large bite. She held back her look of disgust and forced a smile. "Yum."

-~-

After the fall of night, Ora left Aragon's side in favor of Legolas.

"Where have you been?" He asked for the sake of conversation, as she sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"With my pup." She answered and closed her eyes to sleep as he ran his fingers through the fur on her tail.


	7. Deal of Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theoden was quiet for a long moment. “Fine. This will stay between us, but if you even so much as move in the direction of evil, I will not hesitate to end your life.” Theoden agreed.

-The next day found them all once again on the move to Helm's Deep, Ora, as per usual, was at Legolas' side.

She and Legolas stood on their own, atop a hill overlooking the path before them. They were a little ways away from the rest of the group traveling from Rohan. Ora's senses were trained on the world around her, for she knew danger awaited them at any moment. Legolas too, was focused on that which lay ahead, ever vigilant on what may come. 

Her eyes followed Hama and another rider as they shot forward on their horses, passing her and Legolas by. In her gut she could feel an anxiety, a worry that they were on the brink of something happening. She heard the sound of the two riders' horses squeal with fear, and she caught scent of them before she saw them;

"Wargs!" Came Hama's cry as he began to fight against the one that had come down the side of the cliff at them.

Ora growled loudly, her ears pressing against her head as she darted forward, leaving Legolas behind. She hated Wargs, they were an abomination to the canine species. They were once not so bad, but their allegiances had gone to Sauron, and they had become steeds and tools, rather than the creatures of strength they once had been. Not many could even remember the days when Wargs were not something to be feared.

Her bare feet carried her over the rocks and grass as she sped towards them. The knowledge that a fight was seconds from happening, had her body shivering and shaking with the need to shift forms, but she bit it back.

Ora slammed into the Warg, just as Legolas shot the rider off, and went to cut off its head. Her fangs ripped into the Warg's neck and with a great pull, she whipped her head to the side, ripping skin from the Warg's neck and killing it.

 

"A scout!" Legolas shouted, informing those behind as he kicked the body of the rider. Ora stood up and wiped blood off her mouth,

Legolas ran past her and to a boulder jutting off the hill, he was the first to see the band of wargs and riders heading their way, but Ora could smell and hear them. Her heart thumped with the excitement of a fight, her body was practically humming with the desire to shift. 

She heard the thunder of horse hooves charging towards her as the Rohirrian riders urged their horses her way, ready to defend their peoples. The air was filled with the scents of wargs, orcs, and horses already, and Ora's keen eyes followed the path of the arrow Legolas shot off into the fray of enemies, just as the horses and their riders rushed past her. 

Ora kept pace with the horses and riders as they charged forward to meet the warg riders head on. It felt like only seconds, and the two forces met. Ora leapt up, and in midair she shifted into her wolf form. A few horses skidded away from her as she landed on a warg and rider, tearing them apart in seconds before racing off to take down more. 

All she could hear were the sounds of shouting from the men, thundering of the horses hooves, and roars from the wargs. She ripped her fangs into a passing warg, tearing its head clean off. The smell of blood became strong in the air, as well as the smell of fear from the men. 

"Well, if it isn't the prodigal daughter." Ora's ears perked up, she recognised and understood the warg language, and turned to meet the lesser creature as it approached her.

The wargs were smaller than her wolf form, and the rider-less creature looked up at her with malice. "Warg." Came the growled out reply that she gave in the canine tongue. To any who may have looked on, it was sound as if she and the warg were only barking and growling at each other, but it was, in fact, a conversation. 

"You will join us, our master knows this. Though why he would want you is what I do not know." The warg replied. She knew it was trying to anger her into a fight, and she was happy to oblige.

Ora ceased conversation and leapt on the creature, her fangs ripping into its face just as a sword pierced her side. She gave a yelp of pain and finished the warg off before turning, ready to rip to shreds the orc that had impaled her.

Ora's eyes widened, and she faltered in her attack as she looked Theoden in the eyes. His sword was deep in her ribs and as he pulled it out and rode away, she shifted slowly back into her more humanoid form. Ora's trembling hands touched the ripped open skin of her side and she growled, but she hadn't time to worry as an orc rushed her. 

Ora bit back the pain and dodged the orc's swings, albeit staggeringly. She grabbed the hilt of the crude axe the orc carried, and ripped it from its hands and gave a mighty swing, lodging the axe straight into his head. 

As Ora looked around, her vision started blurring, but she blinked it away, forcing herself to focus as she saw the endings of the fight. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to keep herself from bleeding to death.

"Aragorn!" She heard Legolas call out to her pup, and slowly made her way to him.

"Aragorn!" Came Gimli's cry next, and Ora's heart sped up as she continued towards Legolas. 

She made it to Legolas' side in time to hear the dying orc speak. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." It laughed out in its dying breaths.

Ora's eyes widened at the orc's words, as Legolas bent down and grabbed him by the collar. "You lie!" He growled out, and the laughing orc ceased to laugh as it choked on its own blood and died. Legolas stood up, and in his hands, Ora caught sight of the Evenstar. 

She stayed still as Legolas and Gimli joined Theoden at the cliff's edge and looked over, hoping to catch sight of their friend, but to no hope. "Get the wounded. The wolves of Isengard will return." Theoden commanded Hama. "Leave the dead." His eyes locked onto Ora's and he looked angered by her life.

Legolas's own eyes were finally drawn to Ora as she let out a loud and menacing growl. "Eru!" Legolas gasped in horror as he noticed her wound and ran to her side. But she ignored him and took several shaky steps towards Theoden. Her own pain was a numb thought in the back of her mind.

"I'll rip your intestines out through your mouth and strangle you with them!" She threatened, her attention solely on Theoden. "YOU DID THIS." She screamed, pointing a finger at him. "YOUR ARROGANCE KILLED MY PUP. I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD." Legolas quickly ran to her side as she shifted forms again.

Her wolf form heaved and growled loudly as she bled heavily from her side. She charged Theoden, and he almost smirked at her giving him a reason to shout; "SHE'S AN ENEMY. SHOOT HER DOWN." To his men, who quickly took notice of her readying to attack their king. 

But it was Legolas who threw himself in front of Theoden at the last minute, and stayed her from devouring him. "My love, be calm." He whispered as he looked deep into her eyes. He could see the hatred and the bloodlust in her eyes and he placed a hand on her snout. Shakily, she shifted back.

"Move." She told Legolas, her gaze fixed over his shoulder and on Theoden. "His life is forfeit, it is mine." She growled. 

Legolas shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "You will die." He warned her, for there were many Rohirrians ready to take her down if she even laid a hand on their king. "Come, you are bleeding to death." He urged her, pulling her away from Theoden.

She knew Legolas would gladly put an arrow through his neck, if she would but tell him that it was Theoden who had done this to her, but she believed the right to his death was her's, and her's alone. He had been the one to order them to flee, to run like cowards to Helm's Deep. And because of it, Aragorn had fallen to his demise. Her heart ached for the loss of her pup.

She pointed a finger at Theoden. "You owe me your life, mortal king!" She spat out as Legolas pulled her away.

Legolas pulled her away from the group and quickly bound her wound with cloth. She didn't know where he got it from. And then he pulled her onto his horse. "Your wound will have to wait until we get to Helm's Deep." He whispered in her ear after climbing on behind her and kissing her cheek. "You will live." And then he pressed the Evenstar into her hands.

+++

She must have passed out, because the next thing she knows, she's in a bed in Helm's Deep, with Legolas stitching her wound closed. She blinked past the blur and haze before placing a hand on his. He looked up and met her eyes, having stopped the stitching. He seemed to understand what was needed, and together they focused until they were able to heal the majority of her wound. Though it would still need to be bound.

Ora then refocused on the Evenstar still clenched in her other hand and she laid back on the bed. She was naked, for she'd torn her furs in her many shifts. 

Legolas slowly laid down beside her and she placed her head on his chest, and did something she hadn't done in a very long time; she wept. 

Ora wept for the loss of the human pup she had raised as her own. She had loved Aragorn as if he were her child, and she had never imagined she would see this day. She knew his death would come, but she never expected it to be so quick, and so hard. Ora buried her face into Legolas' chest and screamed and cried. And he ran his hand down from the top of her head to the end of her spine. 

It took her a bit to recompose herself and sit up, and when she did, she threw her head back and howled. Long and despairing, it echoed through the rooms and down the hall, and the sound was so heartbreaking, that many wept. 

Legolas sat up and pulled her into a kiss. "Goheno nin." He whispered after breaking the kiss. "Melin lye."

She nodded. "Aroä vroagm eärg.” She replied in the Wol’var’ven tongue. 

Legolas nodded his head towards a pile of furs. “The men scrounged those up for you.” She could almost hear the unspoken ‘but’ at the end of his sentence.

“What is it?” She asked as she stood and walked over to the furs. She picked up a fox pelt and wrapped it around her breasts, which were already mainly covered by her bandages. And then she picked up the pelts of a warg, and raised her brows at Legolas as she held it out. “I don’t even want to know.” She told him as she tied it into a skirt.

Legolas stood from the bed and walked over to her, he placed his hands on her hips. “You have to stay in here, Ora. Theoden’s orders.”

She looked at Legolas with betrayal. “Why? Why is he giving orders that I must conform to?” She asked, backing out of Legolas’ touch. “I am not his!”

The princeling frowned and shook his head. “You threatened to kill him, he has ordered you a prisoner of war. You are not to leave this room, on grounds that you will be killed on sight.” 

She was almost shaking at these words! Theoden had wanted her gone from the second he laid eyes on her, it was not her fault! She did deserve his life, and they both knew exactly why! But she wouldn’t say, no, not especially now. No one would believe her if she told them that it had been Theoden to wrench his blade through her. So she turned towards the door. 

“Let them come. Let them try to kill me. But I have words for Theoden, King of Rohan!” She threw the door open, much to Legolas’ protests, and strode out. 

There were five heavily armed men waiting for her, and they drew their swords and pointed them at her throat. “Take one more step, dog, and we’ll have your head.” Came the threat.

She pulled her ears back at the insult of being called a dog. “Watch your tongue, I am far older and stronger than any of you.” She warned them and then as if to make her point she shoved them all aside in a blur of wolf speed, and then ran down the hall. 

Legolas called after her and even attempted to follow, but he knew he could not outrun a Wolf Walker. So he made his way to where he knew she was headed, to Theoden.

Ora sifted quickly through all the scents around her, until she located Théoden’s. Many tried to stop her, but none could catch her. And quickly enough, she was charging towards Theoden. 

He stood from his seat and placed glared at her. “Leave us.” She ordered to all others in the room, just as Legolas came to a halt behind her.

No one moved, for they would not take orders from her. “Leave.” Theoden said, not looking anywhere but at her, and with hesitant glances, the room emptied.

“You know why I am here.” She said, ignoring Legolas who was placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. She turned and looked Legolas in the eyes. “I need to speak to Theoden alone.” She told him softly, and against his better judgment he nodded.

“I am outside those doors.” He told her before leaving the room.

“And you know that you are not welcome. You are one of Sauron’s spies, do not try and lie to me, Wolf Walker. I know the stories of you people and how they followed the Dark Lord.” He took several more steps towards her. “And I know how you threatened my life.”

She growled a warning, letting him know he shouldn’t dare step any closer to her now, lest she bite off his hand, or worse, face. “I do not judge you on your race, so why judge me on mine? I am loyal to this side of the war, and I will never follow Sauron!” 

“Do you not think I don’t see the madness in your eyes? You are on the knife’s edge, any moment you would fall into madness and insanity, and devour us all.” He narrowed his eyes at her, and she could not deny that her mind was frayed and broken. “I saw you conversing with that warg, no doubt telling it all you’ve learned, so that it could relay to its master.”

“And I’ve seen many converse with their enemies, to threaten, it does not mean I was paying it with information. I killed it, for shit’s sake!” She cursed. 

“Only because you heard my approach and knew I was onto you! Traitor!” Theoden accused.

“I will prove myself in battle. And when I do, you owe me your life, to do with as I will. As for now, tell your people we have no quarrels. We have other worries to attend to now.” She answered.

Theoden was quiet for a long moment. “Fine. This will stay between us, but if you even so much as move in the direction of evil, I will not hesitate to end your life.” Theoden agreed.

The two begrudgingly shook hands, sealing their deal.

"It is a deal of lives." Ora said.


	8. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn went on, trying to describe to the king of Rohan what dangers he and his people were in.

But of course, dispelling the mistrust against Ora did not come so easily. There may have been no word of qualms between her and the Rohirrian king, but his people were still wary of her.

Ora held in her breath, pushing back her emotions, swallowing them.

As she exited the King's chambers, Legolas frowned, a look of true worry on his face. She forced herself to give him the smallest of smiles, which he saw straight through.

"Come, Legolas. We have a battle to prepare ourselves for." Was all she told her elvish lover, before walking away from him to prepare herself physically and emotionally for the battle that she knew would come.

As she walked through Helm's Deep, Ora could smell the humans in full; their fear, their hope, their pain. These people were whom she had allied herself with, and in her own pain, seeing their's disgusted her. So weak were the children of men. So full of fear, yet Ora knew that even in their fear, humans would always fight, spurred on by the need to protect those dear to them.

She leaned against a stone wall and closed her eyes, everything was so strong; sounds, smells. And her heart burned with the pain of loss, her throat was tight and constricted, sore from the sobs she had endured only hours earlier. But she had no time for grief, battle was so close upon them.

She smelt him on the wind, approaching so quickly, her heart skipped a beat. "Impossible." She whispered, as hope lent it way into her heart. She pushed herself off the stone wall and ran towards the entrance of Helm's Deep, towards the scent on the wind of her pup.

"He's alive!" She heard some woman proclaim in shock as she nudged her way through the crowd of humans.

As soon as Ora's gaze landed on Aragorn, her jaw dropped and the feeling of relief washed over her. Some looked strangely at her as she allowed a laugh to bubble past her lips. Her pup was alive.

"Where is he? Where is he!?" Gimli shouted, drawing Ora's attention as she watched the dwarf make his way to Aragorn. "Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" He shoved people aside, but Ora knew he was just as relieved as her to see the Numenorian alive.

As Gimli arrived in front of Aragorn, his expression showed a mixture of shock and amusement. Aragorn stopped unsaddling his horse to turn to his dwarven friend. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!" He stated happily before leaning in to hug Aragorn, who looked tired and amused. "Bless you, laddie!"

Aragorn gently pushed Gimli off. "Gimli, where is the king?" He asked with urgency. Ora's ears twitched and the smile left her face. Something was wrong.

Gimli nodded once in the direction Aragorn would find Theoden and Aragorn clasped his shoulder before quickly striding off in that direction.

Ora began pushing through the crowds, wanting to speak with him before anything else. She was beaten to it by Legolas, who stepped in front of Aragorn's path, a smile crossing his face.

"Le abdollen." Legolas teased before looking Aragorn over. A look of disgust crossed his beautiful features as he spoke, "You look terrible." He accused as Ora finally made it to the Princeling's side.

Aragorn laughed at the remark, as did Ora. Legolas outstretched his hand, placing the Evenstar into Aragorn's bloodied grasp. His fingers were bruised and bloody, no doubt from whatever he'd been through during and after his fall.

Ora caught a scent of disappointment, and turned her head slightly, catching the tears in Eowyn's face as she watched the scene unfold. But it was no concern of Ora's if the mortal got her heart broken.

Aragorn looked up from the Evenstar, and into Legolas' eyes with greatful admiration, that the necklace was safe, and had been found. Ora briefly wondered if he'd given up hope of ever seeing it again, as Legolas' smile brightened at being able to return his friend's precious item.

"Hannon le." Aragorn answered softly.

Ora nudged Legolas aside and drew Aragorn into her arms. "Worry me as such again, and I shall break your legs as I may watch you better." She told him in a teasing tone.

"My apologies, my Wolf-Mother." He whispered in her ear before tugging her tail and moving out of her way, heading back towards the king's chambers.

Ora followed him and Legolas moved off to quickly grab Gimli, knowing there was something important about to happen.

Aragorn pushed the great wooden doors open and walked into the chamber, Ora and several gaurds on his heels.

\---

"A great host you say?" Theoden asked curiously, his gaze never meeting Ora's.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn went on, trying to describe to the king of Rohan what dangers he and his people were in.

"How many?" Theoden asked, his back now turned to the group as he stared forward.

"Then thousand strong at least." Aragorn answered. Ora sucked in a breath as Theoden turned back to face them.

There was fear in Theoden's eyes, and Ora could hear his hearbeat spike at Aragorn's words. "Ten thousand?" He asked, disbelief coating each word. Ora knew he hoped Aragorn was wrong.

But Aragorn would not lie or exaggerate. "It is an army bred for a single purpose:," He began as Theoden drew closer, hanging on to Aragorn's words, "to destroy the world of Men." He spoke calmly, as the king's face went from disbelief to pure terror.

"They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn's voice lowered, in volume, and it only strengthened to convey the importance of what was being said.

By now, Ora's tail was between her legs. Not a sign of fear for herself, but for the lives she was certain would be lost. Legolas took her hand in his and gave her a glance. She knew he meant to calm her worry, but he could barely do so when she knew that he too felt was she was feeling.

Theoden began to walk away from them all. "Let them come!" He decided, his voice arrogant. Ora silently cursed.

"His arrogance will be their death." She whispered.

They all exchanged glances and followed Theoden out of his chambers as he took Hama's attention with orders. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Hama nodded and quickly went away to carry out his king's orders.

They followed Theoden passed the gates of Helm's Deep, which were being prepared to be boarded shut, and onto the bridge.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above." Theoden began, already he was strategizing for what would come. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg!" He proclaimed.

As he spoke, Ora looked around them at the great stone archway leading into the Helm's Deep, and all that lay around outside. The place was old, and yes, it may have once been a stronghold in other wars and battles, but she knew that Sauron and Saruman were not to be thought lightly of. If there was even the smallest of ways to break in, to destroy everyone, they would find it. They would not stop until either they were all dead, or the humans were.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs, these are Uruk-hai." Gimli warned.

Ora nodded once. "You must not strategize as if you were going to battle against dumb beasts, or other humans. This battle is one you must not underestimate." She warned.

Gimli looked at Ora and nodded. "Their armour is thick and their shields broad." He continued.

Theoden looked between the two speaking warnings to him and decided it best to ignore Ora completely, in favor of walking closer to Gimli. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf," He began.

Ora's gaze flickered over to Legolas for a moment, catching the strange look on his face; one brow raised and his lips puckered. For an elf, he made many odd expressions.

"I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden continued pridefully, ignoring the advice given to him and striding passed Gimli and into the keep once more.

Once more the group sought to follow Theoden. Ora gave Legolas a frown. He reached out and ran a finger across the soft fur on one of her ears before continuing after the Rohirrian king.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Theoden spoke as they followed him across the top of the wall. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

Ora rolled her eyes at Theoden. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages!" She stated with agitation.

"They come to destroy its people, down to the last child." Aragorn added in her defense, his own voice becoming irritated with the king's foolish pride and arrogance.

She clenched her fists. "What will it take to make you see? Your people are in danger, they will not stop until the walls of Helm's Deep are painted red with blood."

Theoden stopped and whirled around, grabbing Aragorn by the tunic. Ora let out a warning growl. "What would you have me do?" He asked. His gaze shifted momentarily at the growling Wolf Walker, and he let Aragorn go. "Look at my men." He continued on, "Their courage hangs by a thread." He spat out. "If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end, as to be worthy of remembrance."

Ora stepped forward, looking around at those in the distance, preparing themselves for battle. The kind may have lost hope already, giving in to the thoughts of death, but she would not leave these humans to death and agony.

Theoden began to walk away, but Aragorn called to him again. "Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." He pleaded.

"And who will come? Elves?" Theoden nodded in Legolas' direction and Ora narrowed her eyes. "Dwarves? Some manner of wolf? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." There were tears of hopelessness brimming in Theoden's eyes as he spoke.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn spoke with conviction.

"Gondor?!" Theoden spat out, as if he spoke a curse. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?!" He asked angrily. Ora took several steps forward, leaving Legolas' side to take Aragorn's. "Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon--" Theoden trailed off, shaking the anger off. "No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." Theoden turned a last time, walking away from Aragorn.

"He is not alone, he is only to blind to see." Ora stated to no one in particular, as she watched the king walk away. "I would call upon every canine that lives and sides with men, if you would wish me to." She turned towards Aragorn, who only shook his head.

"They would not make it in time. Even if they could, they would only cause more fear and confusion in everyone's hearts." Aragorn decided.

\---

A few men tried their hands at convincing Ora to go into the caves with the women and children, but she scared them off with menacing growls and empty threats to bite off their hands. She would not be banished from the fight. They needed her, whether they wanted her help or not.

She moved to ready herself for battle. As all others donned chainmail and armor, Ora pulled her hair back, tying it in place and pulled on her furs. They covered almost no skin, but they were convenient if she decided to shift at some point.

Legolas caught sight of her and laughed, even though he was worried and anxious.

"You are not going into battle like that." He proclaimed. "You would be struck by an arrow and killed."

Ora raised a brow. "What would you have me do? Wear armor? Fight with steel forged weapons like a man? I am a beast, I do not fight like you, do not ask me to."

He sighed. "Please, Ora. This once, take up arms as we do. I do not wish to see you felled by an arrow to the chest, or a sword, or any other thing. Do this for me, fight like us." He pleaded.

Ora crossed her arms. "You ask me to deny everything I am. That is hard for me to do, I have only known this way of war."

He closed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms and leaning his forehead against her own. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his hips. "I ask you to be safe, so that I may not worry."

Ora sighed once more, giving in to him. "Fine. This once, I will do this."

\---

They stood in the armory with all the other's who were preparing themselves. Ora now wore men's breeches and tunic, along with sturdy boots. She felt heavy and weighed down, and as a chainmail tunic was passed to her, she felt even heavier. Yet, for Legolas, she pulled the chainmail armor over her borrowed clothing. It would take her some getting used to, but she could fight like this.

She hoped.

Weapons were being tested and passed around, as was armor.

Not one man in the area smelt of anything but fear.

A broadsword was shoved into her hands and she sheathed it to her belt, not caring of the quality of it. She had fangs and claws to fall back on, the humans did not. A quiver of arrows and a bow were already equipped to her, she had told her friends earlier that if Legolas was going to be in the archery battalion, then so would she.

She looked to Aragorn, who was looking around all that was going on around him. She could see the doubt in his eyes, the judgment. She knew what he thought, for she thought it too. These were not trained and skilled warriors marching into battle, but farmhands and bakers, children even, some had never so much as lifted a sword in their lives.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." Aragorn stated as he came closer to his friends and Wolf-Mother. He shook his head, "these are no soldiers."

Gimli glanced around before adding, "most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few." Legolas added, noting the many children that were arming themselves. "Look at them. They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes." Legolas continued, pointing out what Ora could smell, and everyone else could see in their eyes.

It was a belittling thing to do, but Ora did not say anything against it, he was only stating truth, even if it was wrong to do so.

The men, Aragorn included, had heard what Legolas said, and stopped what they were doing to look at him in disbelief. For if this strange elf could see past their false courage, then surely their enemies would too.

"Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig." Legolas switched into elvish, but the men knew they were still being spoken of. They were not so easily fooled now. Legolas spoke as if he believed there was no winning.

Aragorn looked around. He would not abandon these mortals. Not even if there was no hope of life. "Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" Legolas answered.

Aragorn had grown angry with his elvish friend and shouted, "Then I shall die as one of them!" Before stomping away.

Ora could tell the argument was born from fear and nerves, that they did not mean the fight. But it was not her place to intervene.

Legolas began to tread after Aragorn, but Gimli stopped him. "Let him go, lad. Let him be." Aragorn needed time to lick his wounds.

Legolas turned in the opposite direction, feeling the need to leave the dark stares of the humans around him. He left the armory with Ora on his heels. For she had already been getting their mistrusted glances.

The pair came to a stop somewhere away from the armory and Legolas shook his head. "You think I was wrong to say those things." He stated as he turned to face Ora.

"Yes." She agreed. "Because Men need all the courage they can get, your words only pierced through their false hopes of life and survival. They knew what you stated already, but they dared not say it, lest it suddenly be true." She laid her hand on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. Ora was quite uncomfortable in her current attire, her tail was hard pressed down against fabrics and armor.

Legolas drew her into a kiss, his hand on her chin. "Promise me that you will survive the night."

She gave her elf a soft smile. "If I promise you my life, it would be that we both know I do not know how to keep. Whether I live or die, I am not the one in charge of my fate. Iluvatar knows, I do not."

Legolas closed his eyes. "Promise me anyway, let me have my pretends."

She kissed him once more. "I promise." She whispered.


End file.
